


DAY 14: SOULMATE

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [14]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Hyunggu had lost all hope in finding his soulmate. Yuto had a romantic soul.





	DAY 14: SOULMATE

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14~  
> Hopefully it's not gonna be too disappointing, I wanted to change a little the whole soulmate thing.  
> Enjoy and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

We all have a soulmate. For some people it's more than one, but we all have at least one. How do you know who is you soulmate? When you see them your heart stops for a second and you feel a pull. It happens suddenly, you don't even realize but when it happens nothing else than the other person matters anymore.

That's what Hyunggu's mom always told him. Ever since he was a little kid he thought he was gonna meet his soulmate at his point of his life, but now at 20 he wasn't that sure anymore. Hyunggu grew up in a very loving and warm family. His mom loved him unconditionally, his dad supported him in every aspect of his life. When Hyunggu manifested his interest in ballet, his parents became his number one fans taking him anywhere he needed. At fifteen, when he got his first date with a guy named Hyojong, his dad helped him get the perfect outfit and his mom drove him to the restaurant where they were meeting; a few months later Hyojong found his soulmate, Hyunggu was heartbroken but happy, Hyuna was the perfect match for Hyojong. As his teen years went by Hyunggu saw how his friends found their mates one by one. He felt lonely, even though he knew he wasn't, he had his parents and his friends, but he still felt lonely like something was missing. Deep down he knew what was missing. Now at 20 he wasn't desperate any more, he had accepted the fact that he was never gonna meet his soulmate, though his parents told him he was still too young to think that. He just knew.

Yuto grew up with the old Japanese myths about soulmates. His mom always told him that he was connected to his soulmate by a red thread. He believed his soulmate was somewhere out there waiting for him, he didn't mind waiting. He grew up being the middle child of 5 siblings, they were very close and he always took care of his younger siblings, making sure they were always ok. He was especially close to his older sister, they were just two years a part and they had the deepest connection. His sister had met her soulmate when she was 15, since then she had been telling Yuto everything about it. Yuto was a romantic, he couldn't help it, he was in love with the idea of having a soulmate. Now at 20, ready to leave the Japan for university and with no soulmate he still hadn't lost the hope.

"Ok guys that's all for today, go home and rest, you all did way too much today" Hyunggu's contemporary dance teacher was way less strict than the ballet one. It was fine, they balanced each other. He enjoyed both styles a lot, through the years his body got used to the weird positions and extreme stretches, however since he started taking hip hop dance lessons this year he fell in love with the unfamiliar style. "Hyunggu-yah, have you heard? We have a new student he's starting at today's hip hop class" Hyojong clinged on his shoulder, he always did so, Hyunggu nodded. He heard it from Yanan, the new boy came from Japan apparently. Both dancers walked to the hip hop studio. One feet into the studio and Hyunggu felt it.  
Yuto was nervous, he had been doing pretty well on his first day in Seoul and hip hop was his style, what he controlled the best. He was talking to a really tall guy named Wooseok when two boys came into the room, one clinging to the other. Then he felt it.

  
A sudden pull took control over their bodies, nothing could stop it. Fireworks burning inside them. Their eyes connected, electricity sparking around them. They said it at the same time:

  
"Soulmate"


End file.
